The Host and The Cherry Blossom
by NarutoxSakura4ever
Summary: Twenty-two year old Naruto is a host. His job is to entertain and drink with girls. He's living the good life and doesn't want to leave it. He vows that no woman will be able to steal his heart. But one day, he reunites with an old friend. Will Naruto be able to resist her like he has all the other ladies? Rated T for use of tobacco and alcohol. *EDITED.
1. Life of a Host

The Host and The Cherry Blossom

Life of a Host ~ Naruto's P.O.V ~

I took one last look in the mirror, had to make sure I was looking my best. I always had to make sure I was looking my best. Otherwise I would have no customers. With no customers, I'd have no profit, and with no profit, I'd have no job. And trust me, I needed the money to afford to live in the apartment complex I lived in now.

I straightened the collar of my white dress shirt and smirked. Look at me, looking all prim and proper. Sure, some of ladies loved that but, that's not what I was known for. I unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt and loosened my tie. There that was a lot better.

"Uchiha is probably going to be trying to hoard all the ladies again," I said to myself. "I need to outdo him tonight."

I reached for my best cologne, Bvlgari Pour Homme, and sprayed a bit around my neck. The ladies loved this stuff on me, and it kept them around longer too.

I think I should maybe introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Kazuma Ishimaru. Why do I have two names? Well, I'm a host, and we host don't use our real name in the hosting business. I'm ranked number two at the most popular and famous host club in all of Konohagakure, Konoha Host Club, or as the ladies call it, Heaven on Earth.

Ahead of me was, huh, Uchiha Sasuke. Ever since I got into the hosting business he's always been ahead of me and has remained number one. It's not like I care that much; I just didn't get what girls saw in that guy. To me he was a total emo. But, hey I guess all girls have their own types.

I took one last look at myself, "Alright, time to go to work."

I picked up my keys, turned off the light, and went into the other room. Sitting in front of a canvas was my roommate and friend, Sai. We first met back in high school and at first didn't really get along. But as time passed, Sai became a really good friend to me and was there when I needed him. Oh, whoa, I make him sound like he's my lover or something. Well, get that sick thought out of your minds ya perverts, I'm strictly into women.

Sai didn't look up from his canvas, but kept painting, "Going to work now, Naruto?"

"Yeah, night is falling and the girls are going to be coming out soon," I said, slipping my wallet and keys into my pocket.

"It must be painful to be a host," Sai said, continuing to paint. "Just think, if you ever meet a girl that you actually do like, you aren't allowed to be with her."

"Heh, Sai, trust me, I have been in the hosting biz for four years now. There hasn't been one girl that has been able to steal my heart."

"I have a feeling, just a feeling you're going to regret saying that, Naruto."

"Why do you say that? Can you see my future or something?" I laughed, leaning up against the wall.

"Nothing like that," Sai replied, looking back at me. "I just get the weird vibe that one day soon, you're going to find the girl you always wanted, and you won't be able to have her."

I chuckled as I pulled a cigarette out of the carton I had in my pocket. My dad was in the hosting business and was a real softy when it came to girls; he took his job very seriously. So, in the end he did well with each and every one of his customers.

One day though, he met a beautiful red head while entertaining a group of girls. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She came frequently with a group of friends, and she talked to my dad the most. My dad became very interested in the young woman and wished to date her but, knew he couldn't because she was one of his customers.

Soon, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was always on his mind. The other girls he entertained became just another girl to him. He finally couldn't take it and quit hosting. The woman had stolen his heart, Kushina Uzumaki, also known as my mother. My dad might have been a softy, but I wasn't going to be. I was going to stay in the hosting game as long as I could. I wasn't going to give up the good life for some girl. Besides, I had tons of girls that loved me.

I brought a lighter up to the cigarette in my mouth and lit it, "Yeah, I doubt that will happen though Sai, anyway, I got to get going. See ya."

"Right, see you later, Naruto," Sai said. "Be careful and don't drink too much."

"I'll be careful but, I can't promise that I won't drink too much." I said, chuckling a bit and going out of the door.

I closed the door behind me, took a puff of my cigarette, and blew out. Ah, cherry, one of my favorite cigarette flavors. Yeah, I smoked flavored cigarettes. I couldn't just smoke a plain cigarette; I would take one puff and just put it out.

I placed my hand in my pocket and strolled down the hallway, smoking, and hoping that Hyuga Hinata would be coming to the club tonight. That girl was loaded and she was very fond of me. A little too fond actually, I honestly think she is in love with me. I don't feel the same way of course, though she thinks I do. Like I said, there hasn't been one woman that has been able to steal this man's heart and not even a sweet, innocent girl was going to do so.

I approached the stairs and quickly went down the two flights, reaching the lobby. There the manager, Kamizuki Izumo, sat at the desk, typing on his laptop. When I started to walk by he looked up, "Naruto-san, no smoking in the lobby."

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot," I said, stopping and taking the cigarette from my lips. "I won't do it again."

"Make sure you don't, some people that live here are allergic to cigarette smoke."

"My apologies, I will try not to smoke in the lobby again, Kamizuki-sama."

He sighed and then gave me a half smile, "Alright," he said simply.

I nodded and went on my way towards the door. I looked at my Rollo black diamond watch and huffed, 3:30, I had to get to the club.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to get my first customer, an older woman, maybe in her late thirties. She wasn't my favorite type of customer; I honestly did better with younger ladies. But I give her one thing, she was pretty well off. She and I had a total of ten drinks that added up to fifthteen thousand yen.

Moments after she left, I got my next five customers; five young ladies that loved to drink. It wasn't hard for me to get any of them to have more than one drink, I didn't even have to flirt that much. I walked away with a good two hundred thousand yen that time around.

In total I earned two hundred, fifthteen thousand yen in five hours' time.

After the group of girls left, I went back to the back and waited to be called out again, unfortunately Uchiha was waiting too. He was sitting on the leather sofa, messing with his Droid RAZR. I groaned as I walked into the room, and took a seat in a chair a few feet away from him. He looked up from his phone a moment.

"Uzumaki," he said in his monotone voice.

"Uchiha," I said back, looking away.

"Heard you had you got a lot of cash from these last customers."

I smirked, "Yeah, two hundred thousand yen."

"Tch, that's a lot?" he scoffed. "I got five hundred thousand yen out of one girl who came to see me."

"Five hundred thousand yen," I repeated. "How is that even-?"

"I know how to talk to the ladies; I can get them drink more," Sasuke said, looking at me. "It's all in the voice and charm."

"Oh please, you're gagging me Uchiha, like you're the best host in the world or something."

He cleared his throat and smirked, "Who's number one?"

"Whatever," I muttered. "It doesn't matter."

"What? I can't hear you." Sasuke said.

"I said-!"

"Naruto-san," a voice said.

I looked up and saw the second Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He was the assistant manager of the club as well as one of the hosts; ranked number five. How his brother and I were over him in popularity, I will never know. Well, I will never know how his brother was more popular than him; he was a better choice than emo boy.

"Itachi-sama," I said, standing and bowing. "What can I do for you?"

"Hinata-sama is here to see you again," Itachi chuckled. "You seem to be her favorite."

Score! There was my money maker!

"I don't see how." Sasuke said, with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Sasuke," Itachi said in a firm tone.

I looked at Sasuke and smirked, "Is number one jealous that I have a regular customer?"

"You wish I were, Uzumaki,"

"Heh, it's the third time this week. Well, I'd better go and entertain her."

I went out of the back room and straight to the front where the young woman stood waiting for me. Her indigo hair was down and brushed back as usual. She wore a cute, light purple summer dress with black flats; oh she was making this _too_ easy.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist; she jumped a little from the sudden touch. "Hello there, gorgeous," I whispered. "Did you miss me?"

"I-Ishimaru-san," she said, in a soft voice. "I-I…"

"Hey, what did I say about being so formal with me, Hinata-chan?"

"I'm-I'm sorry, Ishimaru-kun." she said, with a blush spreading across her face.

I chuckled and let go of her, "Come my dear, let's sit down and talk."

I walked in front of her and held out my hand. She willingly took it and smiled gently at me; I winked back at her and began leading her to a table.

"So, can I get you something to drink," I began casually. "Maybe, some of your favorite champagne?"

* * *

**A/N - Edited! :)**


	2. He's Different

He's Different ~ Hinata's P.O.V. ~

I stood there waiting patiently for Ishimaru to come out. This was the third time this week I had come to see him. I really enjoyed his company and from what I could tell, he really enjoyed mine too. To be honest, Ishimaru was-was my new love interest. From the moment I saw him in the host book, I knew he was going to be different and he was. He was much different than Kiba, my ex-boyfriend. Oh no, he didn't break up with me, I broke up with him. But, anyone could see why.

Kiba was loud and wild, Ishimaru was quiet and calm. Kiba was sometimes rude and ill mannered, Ishimaru was polite and a gentleman. Kiba never complimented me on my hair, nails, or my new outfits I wore to impress him. Ishimaru would notice every little tiny detail about me. He treated me like a lady should be treated.

Neji told me not to fall in love with a guy like Ishimaru; he said hosts are only nice to young ladies like me because we pay them. I didn't believe him. I knew Ishimaru was different. I could tell he was. I had a strong feeling that he actually did care about me, and liked me.

My younger sister, Hanabi, said the same thing. She told me that she did research on hosts and she said that hosts play with girls' hearts; they only pretend to care about them. I didn't believe it, Ishimaru would never do a thing like that, play with a woman's heart.

My thoughts were suddenly disrupted by someone placing their arms around my waist, I jumped a bit.

"Hello there, gorgeous," they whispered. "Did you miss me?"

"I-Ishimaru-san," I said, in a soft voice. "I-I…"

"Hey, what did I say about being so formal with me, Hinata-chan?"

"I'm-I'm sorry, Ishimaru-kun." I said, feeling a blush spread across my face.

Ishimaru chuckled and let go of me, "Come my dear, let's sit down and talk."

He walked in front of me and held out his hand. I willingly took it and smiled gently at him; he winked back at me and began leading me to a table.

"So, can I get you something to drink," he began. "Maybe, some of your favorite champagne?"

"Oh, I'd love some Ishimaru-kun. Thank you for asking."

We came up to one of the tables in the middle of the room, he pulled out my chair, "Please, have a seat love, I'll go get the champagne and I'll be right back."

I sat down and he immediately pushed my chair in, "Do-don't be long." I answered, with a smile.

"I can't stay away from you long," Ishimaru said, smiling back at me.

I sighed gently as I watched him go back into the kitchen. He looked so handsome tonight, and he smelled very nice as well. His scent still lingered on my skin. I could already feel my heart racing with excitement. Kiba could never make me feel this way; no guy has ever made me feel this way. Could this be what love really felt like? Was this what I was missing out on in the past twenty years of my life?

I gently bit my lip, since Ishimaru was very handsome, what if he had a girlfriend already? What if I was in love with him, and he already was seeing someone? I'd be so heartbroken. I could ask him, I suppose. But, what if he got offended?

_Oh, Hin-Hinata, pull yourself together!_I thought to myself. _If you really like him, then you will ask him when he comes back!_

I opened my handbag and took out my compact, I looked at myself in the mini mirror and straightened my hair a bit,"You're already looking very pretty tonight, Hinata-chan. Why are you trying to fix something, that's not messed up?"

Quickly I shut my compact up and shoved it back in my handbag. I felt my cheeks grow red and hot, I didn't even hear him come back. He sat two champagne glasses on the table, and pulled out the bottle of champagne from the ice.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, taking out a bottle opener.

"Oh, it was-was, okay I-I suppose." I said, watching him open the bottle. "I had a lot of work to do today."

POP!

"Did you?" he asked, pouring some champagne into a glass. "Is work overwhelming you again?"

"No, not as much," I began, placing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, good, good," Ishimaru said, pouring some champagne in the second glass. "What work did you do today, was it important work for Hyuga Industries?"

Ishimaru placed the bottle back into the pale of ice and took a seat beside me. He placed a glass of champagne in front of me. I picked it up and took a sip, "I was taking inventory today, and it takes a while…"

"I bet it does! Hyuga Industries is the largest-"

"Um, Ishimaru-kun," I interrupted. "I'm-I'm sorry to interrupt but, may I ask you a question?"

Ishimaru took a sip of his champagne, and nodded, "You can ask about anything but, my real name."

"D-do y-you, have a-a um,"

"Do I have a girlfriend?" he finished.

"Um- yes, I'm sorry if that was too personal! I was just wondering." I said, blushing deeply.

He chuckled, "Personal? Not really. Every time I try to count how many times I have been asked that question, I lose count."

"I–I see." I said, looking down. "I imagine you d-do have a girlfriend."

"I don't," he answered. "I actually have never had a girlfriend."

I looked back up at him and smiled a bit. He didn't have a girlfriend! That means I could possibly be his girlfriend! His first girlfriend! But, he could possibly like someone.

"Do you like anyone?" I asked, twirling a strand of hair around my finger.

"Well," Ishimaru said, leaning forward. "I like you, Hinata-chan."

I felt my mouth grow dry and my heart pounding in my chest. Ishimaru liked me! I couldn't believe it, "You-you do?"

"Would I lie to you?" Ishimaru said, taking another sip of champagne.

"I guess not," I said, scooting my chair closer to his.

Wait until I tell Neji and Hanabi the news!

* * *

**A/N - Edited! :) **


	3. A New Life

A New Life ~ Sakura's P.O.V.~

I sat in the front seat of my older sister's mustang convertible, staring out of the window. It was going on nine thirty now. It seemed like we had been driving for hours, how far was this apartment complex anyway?

"Ino, are we there yet? I'm hungry." I said, looking over at her.

"Just about," she said, stopping at a stop light.

I looked back out of the window and sighed, "You said that, twenty minutes ago."

"I told you this was pretty far from where we used to live."

"What I don't understand is why we're moving over here in the first place," I muttered. "I was fine where we were."

"Sakura, I know you liked it where we used to live but, I told you I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know... Just- Never mind," I sighed, as the car rolled along.

My name is Yamanaka Sakura, I'm currently eighteen years old. Um, let's see... I was an orphan. Yes, an orphan that's until my foster father, Yamanaka Inoichi, came and rescued me from the foster home. Yes, rescued. The foster home I was at was HORRIBLE. I can't even describe how horrible it was in words. Anyway, I don't really like talking about the past. Well, actually truth be told, I don't know much about my own past. Being in the foster home is all I can really remember. I can't seem to remember anything else. If I had parents, my childhood, what family I was from… It feels strange not to know who I really am... I wish…

Um, anyway! As I had said, because of Ino's job we had to move. You see, Ino had a job as a secretary for Hyuga Hiashi, of Hyuga Industries. It paid her a nice sum of money, but since the factory was moved, we had to move too.

We came to another stop light, a pink light shone dimly on the window. I looked over and read, "Konoha Host Club - Heaven on Earth" on the front of an all brick building. Girls were standing in front of a sign that contained many pictures, pointing at various ones and giggling. Guys in suits were trying to lure girls who passed by into the club. I stared at the site with disgust.

I have heard of host clubs before, but we didn't have one in our town. Not that I cared. Hosts may be handsome on the outside, but they sure were ugly in the inside. All they thought about is money, money, money. They don't care about the girl they are with or their feelings. Heck, they don't even care about their own health if they are consuming tons of alcohol. Hosts clubs were disgraceful places in my opinion.

"Why do they have places like that?"

"What kind of places?" Ino asked, looking over. "Oh, do you mean, host clubs?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, they are for women that feel lonely and unappreciated. They go there for attention pretty much."

"That sounds pretty desperate," I said. "I'm never going to one of those places. The guys treat you like royalty to get your money."

We drove past the building and turned right on the road. Ino laughed a bit, "Speaking of money, did you find a place where you would be interested in working at and a dance school?"

"Yes, I have found a job as a waitress at a café and they want to interview me, Friday. I have also found a NEW dance school run by, Sarutobi Kurenai."

"Good! See, everything is looking up so far!"

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

We turned into a parking lot; I looked out of the windshield and stared up at the cream colored, ten story building. I wondered which floor we would be on. I hoped we weren't going to have any loud, obnoxious neighbors. If we did, I hoped the rooms were sound proof.

Ino parked in a parking spot near the door and turned off the car, "Well, here we are! Our new home! Fancy, huh?"

"It's nice, I guess." I said, with a shrug.

"You'll love our new apartment, Sakura. It's gorgeous!" she said, taking off her seat belt and opening the car door.

I took off my seat belt, grabbed my purse, and got out of the car, shutting the door behind me. Ino and I walked up to the entrance of the apartment; a brown haired door man opened the door for us.

"Welcome!" he said, with a smile.

"Thank you," we said in unison.

Ino and I entered the lobby, "So, what now?" I asked. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Well, we have to get the key to the apartment first!"

A man at the front desk looked up at us, "Excuse me, are you two the Yamanaka sisters?"

"Yes, we are! Are you the manager, Kamizuki-sama?" Ino asked, approaching the front desk.

"That's right, I was expecting your arrival," he said, standing up. "Now, I have a few papers for you to sign..."

"Papers?" I began. "Ino, I'm…"

"Sakura, be patient. There are only five or six papers to sign."

"Yes, they won't take too long to fill out at all, Sakura-san. Please, you may have a seat."

"Okay." I said, nodding. "But if I wilt away to nothing, I blame you Ino."

She laughed, "I'll take full responsibility for your death. Daddy will be pretty upset with me though."

I rolled my eyes, her and her sarcasm. That was my sister for ya though. I crossed my legs, and opened my purse beginning to dig around for some lost candy. Maybe I would find one of my favorite cherry candies.

DING!

I looked over and saw the elevator doors open. A guy with paints and a canvas stepped out of the elevator, I stared at him. He looked awfully familiar to me. He looked over at me; I quickly looked away and went back to rummaging through my bag.

"Excuse me? Was anyone sitting here?"

I looked up and saw the artist standing before me, "Oh, no, no one was sitting here."

"Is it okay if I sat here then?" he asked.

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

"Thank you,"

He sat down and placed his paints on the end table. He turned the empty canvas towards him and picked up a paint brush. "An empty canvas holds so many possibilities."

"Are you stuck?"

"Oh, no I'm hardly ever stuck when it comes to painting. I have so many ideas in my head!"

"Sometimes it's hard to choose, right?"

"Yes, that's the trouble…" he began slowly, looking at me intently. "Wow, you have an unusual hair color."

Whoa, that was sudden, "Uh, well, I guess I do..." I said slowly. "Do you have a problem with my hair?"

"Oh? No, no I don't have a problem with your hair at all! It's actually quite pretty."

I blushed, "Ah, um, thanks!"

"You are very inspiring!" he said, turning to his canvas. "I shall paint you."

I looked at him and smiled, "Me, really? We just met!"

"True, yes, but the fact of the matter is… I think you may be my friends' type."

"Your friends' type," I repeated. "You mean his type of girl?"

"Mmm-hmm, as soon as the elevator doors opened and I saw you," he began, beginning to paint my picture. "I thought of him. I will show him your portrait when I'm done and see what he says."

"How do you know I'm his type?" I asked puzzled.

"I can tell how people are, just by looking at them. Strange, but true,"

"But, what if he's not my type?"

"Oh, that's true. Do you live here?"

"Yes, I just moved here with my sister." I told him.

"I see, hmm, well… Do you think you could meet my friend tomorrow?"

I sat there for a moment and blinked, "Is your friend ugly or something? Do you ask all girls to meet your friend?"

"Oh, no he's far from ugly!" he laughed. "And no, you're the first girl I've asked."

"Well, before I agree to anything, can you tell me who you are? You seem so familiar."

"You don't know me? My name is…"

"Oh my gosh, you're-you're Yamamoto-sama!" Ino exclaimed.

My eyes widen, he was Yamamoto Sai? I was talking to THE Yamamoto Sai?! He was Ino's favorite artist of all times; I couldn't believe I _didn't_ recognize him! Sai's eyes left me and went onto my sister, his lips curved into a smile.

"Yes, Yamamoto Sai at your service, ma'am," he said, standing to his feet.

"Oh! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you, Yamamoto-sama! You're my favorite artist and your pieces inspire me so much!" Ino declared with excitement.

"Thank you very much, um…"

"Yamanaka Ino and this is my sister, Yamanaka Sakura," she said, bowing in reverence. "It's such a pleasure to meet you!"

"Please, you can call me Sai," he laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Okay, Sai-san!"

Sai smiled, "You have such a cute voice."

"You think my voice is cute?!" Ino exclaimed, blushing. "Yamamoto Sai thinks my voice is cute!"

I placed my hands on my hips, "Um, excuse me." I said, looking at the two of them.

"I'm sorry," Sai said, turning around. "Now, about you and my friend meeting tomorrow,"

"You want Sakura to meet a friend of yours?"

"I do, I think he will really like her. He's twenty-two and single. Is that alright if your sister meets him?"

"Oh, it's fine with me, they would only be a few years apart," Ino began. "The girl hasn't had one boyfriend in her life either!"

I shot Ino look, she smiled sweetly at me, I rolled my eyes, "I love you too, baby sister."

"ANYWAY," I began. "Sai-san do you at least have a picture of your friend?"

"I do have a few pictures of him on my phone," he said, reaching into his pocket. "Oh, hmmm…"

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"It seems I have left my phone upstairs in my apartment."

"Well, I'm sure he is a very good looking guy! Sakura would love to meet him, name the time and place!"

"Hey, I never agreed to-!" I started.

"Let's meet here in the lobby, around 1:30pm?"

"Alright, she will be there!" Ino said, touching my shoulders.

"Great, I know that they will both have a great time." Sai said.

I sighed; with Ino around I never really got to make a decision for myself. She always was jumping into my business! This guy that Sai wanted me to meet could be ugly. I mean it's not that I liked guys for only their looks, but it was a plus. This guy could be mean or a total jerk. Even if I was his type, there was a chance that he wasn't going to be _my_ type…

* * *

After about an hour of waiting for Ino to stop talking to Sai, she and I went up to our new apartment. It was a lot bigger than our old apartment; I definitely wasn't living the simple life anymore. This apartment had a large living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a little den. The last apartment we had, had one bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a small living room. Really, I was fine with that, it made cleaning easier.

I was fine living the simple life. But, no, I was forced to live the luxurious life!

Now on top of that, I was being forced to meet a complete stranger tomorrow!

_I can't believe this! First, Ino's job forces me into a new apartment, now I have to meet some guy I don't know! _I thought, taking a box of clothes to my dresser. _I just don't get why Ino had to-!_

Suddenly something caught my attention, a glass door on the other side of the room. I put down the box and walked over to the door. I gasped, "A balcony!"

I opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. I looked around; it was a good size balcony, not too big, not too small. There was only one other balcony next to mine, only a few feet away.

"This would be a perfect spot to relax! I could write in my journal out here and everything!"

I smiled a bit, and leaned up against the balcony railing. Maybe this apartment wasn't going to be so bad after all. It had its perks. Yeah, yeah, I know a balcony wasn't that big a deal, but it was something I had always wanted to have. I just hoped the person next door didn't go out on their balcony they did, I hoped they would be a quiet, decent person.

* * *

**A/N - Edited. :) **


	4. That Brat!

That Brat! ~ Naruto's P.O.V. ~

I slowly staggered down the hallway. My vision was blurred and the whole hallway seemed to sway. I was barely sober. No, I wasn't sober at all. I overdid it and I was paying the price. With Hinata, I got her to buy five bottles of champagne. Three we shared and two I chugged down for her. Then after Hinata left, I got six more customers and I drank some more. I stopped and leaned up against the wall.

"D-dang it… what apartment room am-am I in-in?" I muttered, with my vision blurring further.

I closed my eyes and shook my head a bit to regain my vision, "I won-wonder if-if Sai is-is still up."

I slid down the wall and reached into my pocket, feeling around for my cell phone. I slowly pulled out my phone in my trembling hands and opened my eyes. I managed to open the contacts and scroll down the names to Sai's.

I pressed the talk button and pressed my phone to my ear.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring!

"Too loud… too loud…" I muttered, taking the phone away from my ear.

"Drunk again?" I heard from my phone.

"Heh, no- I'm-I'm not drunk… Tot-totally sober, buddy!"

"Normally when you call me after work, you can't find our apartment," Sai said, yawning. "I'll come out to get you."

I chuckled, "Y-you caught me. Tha-thanks," I said, hanging up.

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Times like these, made me wonder if it was all worth it, losing my sobriety and… uh, crud, getting sick for money. I opened my eyes a bit and laughed. Hell yeah, it was worth it. Living with money in my pocket, driving the best cars, living in the best apartment complex, and hey I had dozens of girls all over me. What more could a man want?

"Naruto," Sai said. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, hey-hey Sai," I said. "I didn't see you there!"

"Shhh, Naruto people are asleep."

"Oh! Shhhh! I forgot again!"

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Sai said, leaning down and putting my arm around his shoulder.

"Th-that sounded gay Sai!" I laughed. "You kn-know I'm-I'm into women! I lo-love my ladies and the money they give me!"

He sighed gently as we walked down the hallway. I staggered all the way to our apartment, tripping over my own two feet laughing and talking loudly. Sai tried to get me to be quiet and to stay quiet, but I wasn't complying. We finally reached our apartment; Sai opened the door and helped me inside.

"Home sweet home," I declared, letting go of Sai.

"Naruto, you need to go and get some rest now." Sai said, closing the door. "You're drunk."

"Hell yeah, I am! That Hyuga girl had-had, she had- five bott-bottles of cham-cham-champagne with me! She go-got a bi-bit tipsy," I laughed. "She had-had me drink two champagne bottles by-by myself! But hey, I-I got the-the cash I wanted out of-of her!"

"That sounds, um, interesting. Now come on, let's go."

"Yeah, yeah, I-I'm coming ya party pooper!"

I staggered toward the bedrooms, and then stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Oh no-no, ah crud…!" I said, staggering into the bathroom.

I leaned over the toilet and started vomiting violently. The noises that came out of me, it made me sound like I was dying. It was the second time this week I had gotten sick after work. If I would have thrown up at work, it would've made me look bad. It would have made me look like I couldn't handle it.

"Naruto…"

I looked up at Sai with a weak face, "I-I'm fine…" I stammered.

"No, you're not. You look awful!" Sai said.

"It's-it's something that happens every-every…!"

I turned and back to the toilet and began vomiting again. I knew what Sai was going to say, but I wasn't going to hear it. I wasn't going to quit hosting, not by a long shot!

After a few more moments of vomiting, I staggered to my feet and flushed the toilet. I went to the sink, turned on the water, cupped some water in my hands, and splashed it on my face. I grabbed a towel and wiped off my face. I leaned up against the door and stared at Sai.

"I'm-I'm fine, Sai." I said laughing a bit, and making my way out of the bathroom. "Just-just need to get s-s-some rest."

I didn't even get down the hallway good, before I started to fall forward. Sai caught me and began helping me walk again, "I think you should call in sick." he said, as we entered my room.

"I-I told y-you I'm fi-fine." I said, looking at him.

Sai sighed, and sat me on the bed. He leaned down and pulled off my dress shoes and sat them to the side. I placed my legs on the bed and laid my head on my pillow. He pulled up a blanket at the end of my bed and covered my body.

"Thanks,"

Sai looked at me and simply answered, "Sleep."

He left the room and shut the door gently behind him. Trust me it wasn't long before I was out. Considering it was going on three in morning and I was weak from vomiting moments ago. But as I slept, I began to leave this world; I began to leave the present and started to go back into the past…

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes, I was no longer in my king sized bed or even in my room. I was in a white room, leaning up against the wall. "Where am I?" I asked myself, standing to my feet. "How did I get here?"_

_I looked around me; an oak wooden door stood before me, I tilted my head and slowly reached for the door knob. I touched the bronze door knob and perched my lips._

_"This door, it's so familiar…"_

_Suddenly, I began to hear music behind the door. My eyes widen, I knew that music. I opened the door and walked into the room. This was my childhood home._

_I looked straight ahead and stared at two people sitting at a piano bench together. It was me, when I was eight-years-old, sitting next to my mother watching her play the piano. Her fingers glided across the piano's keyboard. She didn't make one mistake._

_My younger self watched in amazement, she was so good at playing the piano. She was so good, that she became a music teacher at Konoha Fine Arts Academy. That was a pretty big deal too, since only gifted teachers taught there and gifted students learned there._

_I wanted to play the piano as she did, but I had a bigger dream. I wanted to become a worldwide, famous pianist._

_The song she was playing slowly came to a close; she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, "That was pretty, mom!"_

_"Thank you, Naruto," she said. "It was a new piece I have been putting together."_

_"When I grow up, I want to play the piano like you, and become a famous pianist!"_

_"Oh, that's a pretty big dream for an eight-year-old!"_

_"Do you think I can do it?" I asked._

_"You are my son, I believe you can do anything!" she said, ruffling my hair a bit._

_"Will you teach me?"_

_"Of course I will!"_

_The younger me looked up at my mother and smiled._

_"What happened to that dream?" I whispered, to myself looking away. "Did it also-?"_

_"Naruto," mom began._

_"Yes? What is I, mom?" the younger me asked._

_"I know, you're young but, I want to give you some advice for the future."_

_"Um, okay, I don't know if I'll remember it all! But, I'll try my best to!"_

_"When you're older always be yourself," she began. "I don't want you to change; I want you to remain the sweet, kind little boy I know."_

_"Heh, heh, I will, mom!"_

_"Also… I don't want you to smoke,"_

_"I failed in that." I said to myself._

_"Drink,"_

_"I also failed in not doing so."_

_"Or mess around with a bunch of girls."_

_"I won't! I don't even like girls right now!" my younger self said._

_"If you can only see yourself now kid," I said._

_"I know you don't now, but you will like girls later on," she laughed. "I want you to find a girl just like your young, beautiful mother."_

_"Heh, heh, is that possible to find someone like that? You're so great mom!"_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_I looked around, "What's that sound?"_

_I looked over at the younger me and my mom, we both began to fade away. I closed my eyes, "I wish… I could go back and stay here…"_

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was back in my own room, in my own bed, "Another dream of mom."

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

My head throbbed as the beeping sound hit my eardrums. I groaned in pain and slammed my hand on the alarm clock. I looked over at the clock; it was eleven thirty in the morning. I slowly sat up, rubbed my eyes, and flung the blanket off my body.

"Better get moving," I said to myself, standing to my feet and heading for my door.

As I shuffled to the door, I noticed a painting tapped on my door. Sai undoubtedly painted it. I looked at it closely, was that a girl? I stopped in front of my door and looked at the painting. It was a girl, she was sort of… cute. Heh, he probably wanted my opinion.

I opened the door and made my way down the hall. My head began pounding again, "UGH…"

"Good-morning," Sai said, sitting at the table. "How do you feel?"

"Like a truck ran over me. I need some aspirin." I said, heading for the kitchen.

"Oh, I called Kakashi-sama. I told him that you were sick today."

My eyes widen, "YOU WHAT?! Oooh, ow, ow, ow…" I held my head and leaned up against one of the kitchen counters. I couldn't believe what I just heard! I couldn't believe what Sai had done that! I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"He was okay with it."

"It doesn't matter….!"

"You need a day off," Sai said, taking a sip of tea. "Anyway, I have something else for us to do today."

For once, he was right. I already pretty much earned a pretty ryo on the Hyuga girl last night.

"If it involves going to the art museum, then I'm out of that 'something else'." I muttered, opening the medicine cabinet and taking out the aspirin.

"Oh, no it's not," he said, laughing a bit.

I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, "Then what is it?"

"You'll see."

"Sai, please do not surprise me. You know I hate surprises." I said, taking the two aspirin.

"I know," Sai said, smiling. "But, this may be a good surprise."

I laughed a bit, "Normally your surprises aren't good ones."

"You'll probably thank me for this one!"

"Sure… Oh and um," I began, before walking out of the room. "That girl you painted was good. She was actually, kind of cute."

"Oh, thank you. I was hoping you would like it."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing," Sai laughed.

I gave him with a confused look. What was he all giddy about today? Did another painting of his get into an art museum or something? I shrugged it off and went on my way.

"Eh, anyway, I'm going to go take a shower. Order me the usual from Ichiraku's."

* * *

"Ah, feeling better already," I said, coming out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Getting to wear some of my casual clothes is a plus too."

I went into my room and tossed the used towel on my bed. I walked over to my balcony door and looked outside, "Nice day."

I unlocked the door and stepped out onto the balcony. Reaching into my shorts pocket I pulled out my, 'Just Black', cigarettes and took one out. I put the cigarette to my lips, pulled out my lighter, and lit it.

I leaned up against the railing and looked up at the blue sky. Not one cloud, heh, my mom always loved days like this. I took a puff of my cigarette and closed my eyes, a warm, gentle breeze hit my face. Yeah, it was mom's kind of day.

Suddenly, I heard a cough. I opened my eyes and looked over at the other balcony. To my surprise someone was sitting there, a girl with pink hair. I didn't know that someone moved into the apartment next door. When did this occur, while I was at work yesterday?

Heck, I guess that didn't matter. I continued to look at the girl, her hair mainly. That pink color kind of reminded me of-of her.

_But, that couldn't be her. _I thought_._

I stared at the girl intently for a few moments, watching her write in a small pink book. Pink hair, pink book, I wouldn't be surprised if her whole room was pink. She looked up and then over at me, I smiled a bit.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, no. I was just-!" I said.

"Staring at me? Why are you staring at me?"

"Uh, I wasn't staring. I was just looking."

"Looking is the same thing as staring," she retorted, looking back down at her book.

"Says who?!" I argued.

"Says the dictionary," she snapped.

"Screw the dictionary! I don't think staring and looking are the same things!"

"Listen, I didn't come out here to argue with some crabby, old man."

A fuse blew in me, "Crabby, old man?! Who are you calling a crabby, old man, you-you little brat!"

She stood to her feet, "You, and who are you calling a brat?! I came out here for some peace and quiet. Then you come out here smoking and arguing with me! I hate the smell of smoke!"

"You! And I can stand out on my own balcony and smoke if I want to!"

"Fine, you can stand out here and smoke that death stick! Don't fall off the balcony while you're doing so, though I'm hoping you will!"

"You selfish brat, who do you think you are?!" I shouted.

"Yamanaka Sakura, that's who!" she shouted back.

She turned away and marched back into her room, slamming the door behind her. My eyes widen and my heart almost stopped.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

No, no that brat couldn't possibly be _my_ Sakura. I wasn't going to believe that for a second. I scoffed. "Fall off the balcony- Oooh, that little-!" I shouted, going back into my room. "That little pink haired brat! I have the feeling we're not going to get along well!"

* * *

**A/N - Edited! :) **


	5. You!

You! - Sakura's P.O.V.-

I sat on the footstool out on my new balcony, getting ready to write a new journal entry in my journal.

"Now, what should I write about?" I asked myself, tapping my pen on the side of my cheek. "Well, I guess I could write about the new apartment and stuff."

I opened my journal and began to write,

_Dear Journal,_

_So far it's been pretty nice here at Ino and I's new apartment. Just last night Ino and I met Yamamoto Sai! Yes, the famous artist! I had no idea that he would be living in the same apartment building as Ino and I! It was pretty exciting. Oh, and he started to paint my picture. He didn't finish because Ino started talking his ear off. He told me that he would finish it though. I can't wait to see it._

_Well, actually it wasn't for me. It was for his friend, his friend that I will be meeting today at 1:30pm. I'm not too excited about the whole, 'meeting a complete stranger' thing. Well, I am somewhat excited but, not totally excited. I hope he's a nice young man. I really hope it's not the guy that came in making a whole bunch of racket at 2:45 this morning. He was obviously drunk and had NO respect for the other residents of the building._

I sat and looked at what I wrote, "Pretty short entry. My life is so boring." I murmured.

Suddenly I heard a door open; I cut my eyes over at the balcony next door and saw a blond young man standing out on the balcony. I turned my head slightly to get a better look at him. His hair was wild and spiked up all over his head, in his left ear contained five or six piercings. On his right arm was a tattoo, which read, 'Young, wild, and free'. He was tall, about five foot six, tanned, and looked pretty well built.

I looked back at my journal and wrote,

_Ugh, looks like we have a wild one living next door. He was probably the guy that came in drunk this morning…_

I paused suddenly inhaling smoke, I began to cough. Ah, what?! I cut my eyes over at the guy and saw him now smoking. And… he was staring at me! My eyes hit my book again,

_Oh great, now he's staring at me! I don't want him to gain interest in me! What should I do?!_

I sat there a moment and then looked over at him. He smiled a bit.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, no. I was just-!" he said.

"Staring at me? Why are you staring at me?"

"Uh, I wasn't staring. I was just looking."

"Looking is the same thing as staring," I retorted, looking back down at my journal

"Says who?!" he argued.

"Says the dictionary," I snapped.

"Screw the dictionary! I don't think staring and looking are the same things!"

"Listen, I didn't come out here to argue with some crabby, old man."

"Crabby, old man?! Who are you calling a crabby, old man, you-you little brat!"

I stood to her feet, "You, and who are you calling a brat?! I came out here for some peace and quiet. Then you come out here smoking and arguing with me! I hate the smell of smoke!"

"You! And I can stand out on my own balcony and smoke if I want to!"

"Fine, you can stand out here and smoke that death stick! Don't fall off the balcony while you're doing so, though I'm hoping you will!"

"You selfish brat, who do you think you are?!" I shouted.

"Yamanaka Sakura, that's who!" she shouted back.

I turned away and marched back into my room, slamming the door behind me.

"Yeah, I'm definitely not getting myself involved with that guy!" I said to myself.

* * *

I looked around my room; I had finally unpacked all the boxes that contained my things. I looked at the clock, 12:50PM. Just in time to get ready to meet this friend of Sai's. I looked into my dresser mirror and stared at the clothes I had on, blue jean shorts and a yellow tank top, pretty plain. I was meeting an older man; I needed to look a little more mature than this. Well, I mean, just in case if I did like him.

I went to my closet and looked inside, maybe one of my dresses and my heels! Yeah, that would look good! Now which dress and which pair of heels?

"Maybe my light blue strapless dress," I said, pulling it out. "Then strap high heels!"

Just when I was about to change, I was stopped by my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I took the phone out of my pocket and looked at it.

_Yamanaka Ino_

"Ino!" I exclaimed. "Shouldn't she be working?"

I answered the phone and put it to my ear, "Hello?"

"It's almost time for you to get ready. Are you getting ready?"

"Yes, I was just picking out an outfit and, was about to get changed until you called." I said.

"What outfit did you pick out?" she asked.

"The light blue strapless dress and my strap heels,"

"No, no, no, no. Not that one."

"Why not that one," I began. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's nice, but it's not the right one to wear today! Today you may be meeting your future boyfriend."

I sighed in annoyance, "Huh, so what do YOU, suggest I wear Ino?"

"The white sundress and the pink leggings. It screams, cute and innocent, but mature." she said.

"Alright, alright, I'll wear that outfit then," I said. "Then I'll wear my strap heels."

"That's the look! Now, stop talking to me and go and get ready!"

"But you're the one that called me!"

Suddenly, I heard a dial tone, "UGH! I hate it when she just hangs up on me!"

* * *

It took me about thirty minutes to get ready. I wasn't like your average girl that took two whole hours to get ready. I was a bit quicker on my feet. I looked at my phone, 1:25. Still five minutes to spare, I took one last look in the bathroom mirror. I guess I looked pretty good, I'm sure it would make somewhat of an impression on the guy.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I said to myself, walking out of the bathroom.

I walked into the living room, grabbed my purse and headed out of the door. I turned and shut the door behind me locking the door afterwards with my key. I started down the hallway, to the stairs. I wasn't old and my legs weren't broken, I believed in stairs.

I went down the two flights of stairs and immediately saw Sai sitting in one of the leather chairs, "Sai-san!" I called.

He looked over and smiled, "Ah, good, you're here."

"Yes," I said, walking up to him. "Where's your friend?"

"Ah, he'll be here soon," Sai answered. "He was being stubborn about going anywhere with me."

"Oh?"

That wasn't a good sign.

"Yeah, he thinks I'm trying to get him to go to an art museum with me."

"You haven't told him about me? What about my portrait?"

"Well, I thought I would surprise him. Oh and the portrait, he saw it this morning and he thought you looked cute," Sai said happily. "That is really big coming from him, he's the 'plain hard to get' type."

I smiled, now that was a good sign. Maybe this guy wouldn't be so bad after all?

DING!

Sai stood to his feet, "Ah, here he is!"

My heart began to race; I clenched my bag in my hands tightly. What would he be like? Would he be the guy I was looking for?

"Yo, Sai," he said. "Alright what are you trying to get me to do with you?"

Suddenly my heart stopped, I knew that voice…

"Naruto," Sai began. "I want you to meet someone."

I turned around and low and behold it was the one that I said I didn't want to be involved with. It was the blond that I encountered earlier today, "You again!" I exclaimed.

"The brat from this morning!" he shouted. "Sai, what the hell is this? You know this chick?"

"Chick, brat," Sai said. "Naruto, you don't even…"

"I know I don't know her, but we've met."

"Yes, unfortunately," I said, folding my arms and looking away.

"Where have you two met? At the host club or something?"

"Host club, you're a host? Oh, this makes things even better!"

"Oh, heck no, this brat can't be any more than twelve! You have to be at least twenty to get into the club!" Naruto said. "And what's the matter with hosts?"

"I am NOT twelve, I'm eighteen," I began. "And yes I have a problem with hosts and your clubs! You are nothing but thieves and liars!"

He looked at me with a shocked look on his face, "Thieves and liars?! I work my butt off to get what I get paid!"

"Yeah, becoming a drunken idiot is working your butt off! Please, being a host isn't a real job!"

"Says the eighteen year old that's chest is flatter than a board! I'm not surprised if guys don't mistake you as a nine year old!" he said. "I have seen men with bigger chest than yours!"

My mouth dropped and a fuse blew in me. I walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. He looked down at me. You could feel the tension between us. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I raised my leg and stomped right on his foot as hard as I could. Instantly he was jumping around on one foot, groaning and cursing under his breath. I walked over to Sai, "I'm sorry Sai-san, but your friend is definitely not my type!"

"Oh-oh yeah, you aren't my type either you little-! OW, brat!" he remarked.

I marched right back up the stairs; I've never been so humiliated ever in my life! That blond baka talking about me and my chest, what a creep! He and I were definitely not on the road to love, we weren't even on the road to friendship! I never wanted to see or hear that guy again, if I did it would be way too soon. Oh, wait, I guess I would have to. Unfortunately he lived next door to me!

I took my phone out of my bag and pressed four on speed dial. It rang for a bit until,

"So, how'd it go?" Ino cooed.

"I want to move! RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N - Edited! :) **


	6. Did I Miss Something?

Did I Miss Something? – Sai's P.O.V. ~

"Sai-san!"

I looked over and smiled, Sakura was here, I was really hoping she would come! From what Naruto said about her portrait, he seemed to like what he saw, "Ah, good, you're here."

"Yes," she said, walking up to me. "Where's your friend?"

"Ah, he'll be here soon," I answered. "He was being stubborn about going anywhere with me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he thinks I'm trying to get him to go to an art museum with me."

"You haven't told him about me? What about my portrait?"

"Well, I thought I would surprise him. Oh, and the portrait, he saw it this morning and he thought you looked cute," I said happily. "That is really big coming from him, he's the 'plain hard to get' type."

Sakura smiled, she must have been happy to hear that.

DING!

I stood to my feet, "Ah, here he is!"

"Yo, Sai," he said. "Alright, what are you trying to get me to do with you?"

"Naruto," I began. "I want you to meet someone."

Sakura turned around and gasped, "You again!" she exclaimed.

"The brat from this morning!" he shouted. "Sai, what the hell is this? You know this chick?"

"Chick, brat," I said. "Naruto, you don't even…"

"I know I don't know her, but we've met."

"Yes, unfortunately," Sakura said, folding my arms and looking away.

"Where have you two met? At the host club or something?"

"Host club, you're a host? Oh, this makes things even better!"

"Oh, heck no, this brat can't be any more than twelve! You have to be at least twenty to get into the club!" Naruto said. "And what's the matter with hosts?"

"I am NOT twelve, I'm eighteen," she began. "And yes I have a problem with hosts and your clubs! You are nothing but thieves and liars!"

He looked at her with a shocked look on his face, "Thieves and liars?! I work my butt off to get what I get paid!"

"Yeah, becoming a drunken idiot is working your butt off! Please, being a host isn't a real job!"

"Says the eighteen year old that's chest is flatter than a board! I'm not surprised if guys don't mistake you as a nine year old!" he said. "I have seen men with bigger chest than yours!"

Sakura's mouth dropped, I knew that struck a nerve in her. I know it would strike a nerve in any woman! She walked up to Naruto and looked him straight in the eye. He looked down at her. You could feel the tension between them. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. She raised her leg and stomped right on his foot… Hard, very hard. Instantly he was jumping around on one foot, groaning and cursing under his breath. Sakura walked over to me, "I'm sorry Sai-san, but your friend is definitely not my type!"

"Oh-oh yeah, you aren't my type either you little-! OW, brat!" he remarked.

I turned and watched Sakura go back up the stairs. What had I just witnessed? Where had these two met and why were they not on good terms? I looked at Naruto who was now holding his swollen foot in his hands.

"Dang that brat," Naruto said, rubbing his foot. "I can't believe you actually thought I would be interested in her!"

"I'm so confused right now." I said, holding my forehead.

* * *

When we got back upstairs to our apartment, Naruto explained everything that had happened between him and Sakura. How they had met earlier on the balcony, about their petty argument, and how they got on bad terms.

"That's how I know her already."

I stared at Naruto, "What are you five?!"

"Wha-what, what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"What I mean, is that you argued with someone as cute as Sakura-san because of a stupid word?! 'Staring' and 'looking' are the same things!" I exclaimed, handing him a bag of ice.

"W-well…! It's not like I'm a walking dictionary!"

"Poor excuse. Do you talk to your customers the same way you just talked to her?"

"Wel-well," Naruto began.

"Most likely not, that was extremely rude! Calling Sakura-san a brat and a 'chick'. Oh and to put the icing on the cake, you talked about her chest! Perverted much?"

"Ugh, don't try to send me on a guilt trip! It won't work!" Naruto said, placing the ice on his foot. "Besides, you know I'm not interested in relationships."

"Why aren't you? You're twenty-two, going on twenty-three and you haven't had ONE girlfriend."

He smirked, "I have so; I have many girlfriends, at least fifty or so."

"But, what about when you get older? Then what? You'll have millions of yen in your bank account, but you won't be happy. You'll be alone."

"So what?" he said with a shrug.

"What about your mother? Didn't she want you to get married?"

Naruto sat there in silence for a moment, "That was something my mother wanted for me. But, she also didn't want me to smoke, drink, or mess around with a bunch of girls... I do it all."

"You can change," I said.

He laughed a bit and leaned his head on the back of the couch, "I'm too far gone to change."

"Naruto…"

"Anyway, keep my mom out of this conversation. It has nothing to do with her." Naruto said, turning his head slightly.

I looked at him and shook my head. How could he say that he couldn't change? I knew people could change. I knew because of my own past experiences. For some reason or another, I could feel that there was something more to Naruto with Sakura. I don't think it was so much that he didn't like her or because of their childish argument. I could feel there may be something much more behind it.

Oh, here I go again, thinking things over too much.

"Hey, could you get me a beer?" Naruto asked, looking at me. "I would get it myself, but-"

"Yeah, I know," I said, going back into the kitchen.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, I decided to go and apologize to Sakura for Naruto's earlier behavior. There was no way in the world I was getting Naruto to get up to apologize. It was not just because of his foot either.

I went next door and knocked on the door, "I hope she is able to forgive me for putting her through such humiliation. Kamazuki-san was down there watching the scene and everything."

Soon, I heard the door unchain and unlock. Sakura opened the door, "May I help you, Sai-san?"

"Ah, yes, about earlier today," I began.

"Please, don't try to talk me into going and apologizing to your baka of a friend," Sakura interrupted. "I'm not going to."

"I wouldn't blame you Sakura-san; his behavior was childish and unacceptable."

"How are you friends with that guy anyway?"

"Ah, I'm just used to Naruto's behavior," I told her simply. "Anyway, I came here to apologize to you for his behavior. I'm so sorry if he embarrassed you."

"It's not your fault, Sai-san." Sakura said. "You don't control his actions."

"I know, but I was the one responsible for you two meeting. So… um, yes. My sincerest apologies."

"Apology accepted," she said.

"Ah, may I ask you something?" I asked.

She laughed a bit, "Well, you just did. But yes."

"Before now, before today, have you ever known, Naruto?"

"What kind of question is that?!" she exclaimed. "I would never want to know someone like him!"

"I'm sorry; I just thought I would ask," I said, rubbing the back of my neck a bit. "I just have this feeling that maybe you two have known each other before now. I know Naruto, but I don't know everything about him."

"I have never met the guy before in my life," Sakura stated firmly. "Nor do I want to get to know him at all."

I laughed, "Of course not."

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Oh, that's my phone. Will you excuse me Sai-san?"

"Yes, go right ahead, I have some work I need to get back to anyway," I said. "Good afternoon, Sakura-san."

"Good afternoon, Sai-san. See you around."

Sakura went back in the apartment and shut the door behind her. Well, that ended quite disastrous. I thought Naruto and Sakura would hit it off and a spark would light between them. Boy was I wrong.

"I don't think I would be a very good matchmaker," I said to myself. "I think I'll just stick with painting."

I started to go back to my apartment, but then stopped. Ino… Oh, no... I know she had probably already had heard about the incident. She was probably going to hate me now! She was the first woman that I had actually been attracted to in a while! My chances with her now were slim to none. I couldn't see myself even being acquaintances with her now.

I walked up to the apartment door and laid my head against it. Oh, what a life I lived. You try to do something decent for another person and you end up losing an opportunity or something in return. What had I done to deserve this?

* * *

**A/N - Edited! **


	7. I Was In Love

I Was In Love ~ Naruto's P.O.V. ~

When Sai and I got back upstairs to our apartment, I explained everything that had happened between Sakura and I. How we had met earlier on the balcony, about our argument, and how we got on bad terms.

"That's how I know her already." I said.

Sai stared at me, "What are you five?!"

"Wha-what is that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean, is that you argued with someone as cute as Sakura-san because of a stupid word?!'Staring' and 'looking' are the same things!" Sai exclaimed, handing me a bag of ice.

"W-well…! It's not like I'm a walking dictionary!"

"Poor excuse. Do you talk to your customers the way you just talked to her?"

"Wel-well," I said, taking the bag of ice.

"Most likely not, that was extremely rude! Calling Sakura-san a brat and a 'chick'. Oh and to put the icing on the cake, you talked about her chest! Perverted much?" Sai said.

"Ugh, don't try to send me on a guilt trip! It won't work!" I said, placing the ice on my foot. "Besides, you know I'm not interested in relationships."

"Why aren't you? You're twenty-two, going on twenty-three and you haven't had ONE girlfriend."

I smirked, "I have so; I have many girlfriends, at least fifty or so."

"But, what about when you get older? Then what? You'll have millions of yen in your bank account, but you won't be happy. You'll be alone."

"So what?" I said with a shrug.

"What about your mother? Didn't she want you to get married?"

I sat there in silence for a moment, "That was something my mother wanted for me. But she also didn't want me to smoke, drink, or mess around with a bunch of girls... I do it all."

"You can change," Sai said.

I laughed a bit and leaned my head on the back of the couch, "I'm too far gone to change."

"Naruto…"

"Anyway, keep my mom out of this conversation. It has nothing to do with her." I said, turning my head slightly.

Yeah, I was no longer able to change. I had sealed my fate as soon as I stepped into a host club. I knew I wouldn't be able to walk away from that kind of life. I knew hosts had to drink and smoke with girls they entertained, it wasn't a secret. Hosting for four years of my life made me addicted, the money drove me to continue. I was now used to smoking and the liquor. My body had become accustomed to everything. What a disgrace I must look like to my mother.

I sighed as I tossed those thoughts to the side.

"Hey, could you get me a beer?" I asked, looking at Sai "I would get it myself, but-"

"Yeah," he said, going back into the kitchen.

"Thank you!"

* * *

After a while, Sai went over to apologize to Sakura for my behavior. Heh, what was he my father? I refused to go and apologize to her. She stepped on my foot and I was walking around with a limp! That wasn't necessary at all.

I sat in my bedroom, watching some sappy romance movie. It's not what you think, there was nothing else on, plus I wasn't really paying any attention to it. Really, I was thinking about the past. A girl from the past exactly; the Sakura I loved. She was just thirteen years old when I met her, I was sixteen. She was a different sort of girl. She was sweet, but hot tempered. She was strong, but gentle. Beautiful, but yet she was humble. Her personality was similar to my mother's and I loved that about her... No, despite the age difference between us, I loved... I loved her.

Now, you're probably thinking. Well, if you loved her, why didn't you wait for her to get older so you two could go out? I decided that in my mind, I wanted to, and I was going to wait for her. I was going to wait for the day she turned sixteen and ask her to be my girlfriend. But... the night before her sixteenth birthday, something terrible happened. Something that hit me hard and no matter how hard I try, I can't forget it.

* * *

_"So, tomorrow is her sixteenth birthday?" mom asked._

_"Heh, heh, yeah," I said, with a smile. "She's really excited; she has no idea what I have planned for her!"_

_"So, Naruto, I want to ask you something."_

_"Yeah, what is it?"_

_"Sakura-chan... Do you like her?"_

_My face lit up a crimson red when my mom asked that. Did I like Sakura? Yes, definitely. Did I love her? Yes, I knew for a fact I did. I loved her more than anything! She was my first true love. I never thought I'd fall in love and, with a sophomore at that. Uchiha was already teasing me about it, but I didn't care. To me age was nothing but a number. I was in love with Sakura and that was that._

_"I-I," I began, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm in love with her mom. I know it sounds crazy, but I really do love Sakura-chan."_

_Mom gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes, "My baby is in love!"_

_"Mom, I'm not a baby! I'm nineteen!"_

_"Oh, Naruto, you'll always be my baby!" Mom said, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so happy for you! You've found your future wife!"_

_"W-wife?!" I exclaimed. "She isn't even my girlfriend yet!"_

_"Who?" Dad asked, coming in the room. "Are you talking about Sakura-chan again, Naruto? Oh, yeah I can definitely see her being your wife!"_

_"Dad, come on not you too!"_

_He laughed, "Sorry son, your mother's teasing is a bit contagious."_

_"Listen, Naruto," Mom said, letting go of me. "I really think Sakura-chan is a keeper. I think she may be your other half. You can't lose her!"_

_"Wow, so you really approve of her?"_

_"Of course I do. I love her!"_

_"Yes, she's quite a charming girl. Cute, very cute," Dad added sitting down. "I like her too!"_

_"Oh honey, just think! A daughter-in-law that I can spend lots of time with!" Mom said to dad._

_"But what about me, Kushina?"_

_My mom placed her hands on her cheeks and gasped, "OH and lots of grandchildren! Well, before the grandchildren, the wedding, and before that the bridal shower!"_

_"Slow down there, mom!" I exclaimed, blushing deeply. "I have to ask her to be my girlfriend first."_

_"Kushina, I-" Dad began._

_"The future is full of hope!" she exclaimed, skipping away humming the wedding march._

_"We lost her." Dad and I said._

* * *

_I stared at the sterling silver ring with a pink heart in the middle. This was what I was going to give to Sakura for her birthday. I smiled, I was sure she was going to love it. She loved anything pink and anything heart shaped, so I figured this would be the perfect gift. It was expensive, but it was all worth it for her! I placed the ring under some shiny, pink tissue paper in a small gift bag, "There, all ready for tomorrow."_

_Now I have to think about how to tell her how I feel. Should I give her gift last and when we're alone or should I put, 'I love you' in the card? Maybe, I could play her a love song on the piano and then she'll realize how I feel!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_I looked over at my phone and smiled, 'Haruno Sakura'. I picked up my phone and answered it, "Uzumaki Naruto speaking."_

_"Uzumaki Naruto, hello," the voice began. "You were the first under Haruno Sakura's emergency number list."_

_"I know, she told me that she put me on the list," I answered slowly. "Who am I speaking with?"_

_"Shizune, a nurse at the Konoha Hospital."_

_"Konoha Hospital?! What's happened to Sakura-chan?! Why is she in the hospital?!"_

_"Uzumaki-san, please calm down. I'm calling to inform you; Haruno Sakura has been in a car accident and is now..."_

_My heart almost stopped, "I'll-I'll be right there!"_

_I hung up and dashed out of my room, my parents looked up at me._

_"Whoa, what's the hurry?" dad asked._

_"Sakura-chan, she's in the hospital! She got in a car accident!" I exclaimed, putting on my shoes. "I have to go see her!"_

_"Your father and I will go with you!" Mom stated, standing to her feet._

* * *

_When my parents and I got to the hospital, we learned that Sakura had a broken leg, broken arm, fractured rib cage, and a fractured skull with a mild concussion._

_Only one person at a time could see Sakura since she was in intensive care at the moment. Since my parents knew how worried I was about Sakura, I went to see her first. I walked into the room; I couldn't believe what I saw. Sakura was lying in a hospital bed motionless. Her face was covered with a breathing mask and IV's were in her arm. Bandages covered her head, arm, and leg._

_"Sakura-chan..." I whispered, walking up to the side of the bed._

_I pulled up a nearby chair and sat down. I gently took her free hand in mine and sighed gently. She may have been badly injured, but she was alive. Sakura being alive was the most important thing. But celebrating her birthday in a hospital, some birthday she was going to have._

_No, just because I couldn't throw her a huge party now, didn't mean I couldn't give her a nice birthday. I could come up here tomorrow and give her present and card. Maybe bring her, her favorite meal and some cupcakes._

_"Um, I know you probably can't hear me, but, even if you're in the hospital... I'm going to celebrate your birthday with you," I told her, gently rubbing her hand. "You're going to love your present."_

_I heard the door open behind me, "Uzumaki-san," said a voice._

_I looked back and saw a nurse in the doorway, "Is it time for me to go?"_

_She nodded._

_"Okay," I said, looking back at Sakura. "I have to go now, Sakura-chan, I'll be back soon."_

_Though the next day, I wish I wouldn't have come back._

* * *

_I went down the hall of the hospital with a dozen pink roses in my arms and Sakura's gift, "I hope Sakura-chan is feeling better today."_

_I went up to the front desk; Shizune looked up and frowned a bit, "Oh, Uzumaki-san,"_

_"Morning!" I said. "Is Sakura-chan still in the room that she was in last night? Is she awake?"_

_"No, we moved her this morning and she is awake," Shizune said, looking down. "But,"_

_I smiled, "Well, that's great! Today's her birthday and I wanted to give these gifts to her."_

_"Um, Uzumaki-san, I don't think that would be a good idea."_

_"Why not?" I asked, with a confused look on my face._

_"Sakura-chan doesn't seem to remember much of anything at the moment." Shizune replied, looking back at me._

_"Well, I'm Sakura-chan's best friend! She is bound to remember me!" I laughed. "Tell me what room she's in, please."_

_She sighed, "If you insist. Room 405, down the hall, on the right."_

_"Thanks!"_

_I headed for Sakura's room, excited and nervous to see her. I felt this way about seeing her because I was going to confess how I felt about her. I had practiced all night after I had gone home and I finally knew exactly what I was going to say to her._

_"403... 404... And, 405..."_

_I took a deep breath and walked in, there Sakura was laying on the hospital bed watching something on TV. She looked over at me, "Good-morning," I said, with a bright smile. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Um, good-morning," she said. "I'm feeling okay, a little broken."_

_"Well, you were in a car accident last night," I approached the side her bed and sat the gift bag on a side table. "I got you these!"_

_"Oh, they're beautiful!"_

_"I know they're your favorites," I said. "You'll have to get one of the nurses to get you a vase."_

_"Well, thank you um-" she paused, looking at me. "Um-"_

_"Naruto," I finished, looking at her with a half-smile._

_"Right, I'm sorry, Naruto-san."_

_"Naruto-san? Sakura-chan, you don't have to be formal with me."_

_"Um, do I know you that well?" Sakura asked._

_"Heh, of course you do!" I said. "I'm your best friend!"_

_"You are?"_

_"Come on! Stop kidding around, Sakura-chan. You and I have been best friends since you were thirteen."_

_"I'm-I'm sorry, I don't remember."_

_My heart stopped, she-she didn't remember me? How could she not remember me? I backed away, feeling tears stinging my eyes._

_"Please! Don't leave, I-I need you to stay with me!" Sakura exclaimed. "You seem to know me! I don't-I don't know who I am! Please, stay!"_

_"N-no! No!" I exclaimed, turning and running out of the room._

* * *

I abandoned her, I just abandoned Sakura. I ran away, because I was so damn emotional back then. I couldn't take the fact that the young woman I loved no longer knew me. That the years we had spent together were now erased from her memories.

I opened my nightstand draw and pulled out a photograph book. I flipped it open and stared down at the picture on the first page. I stared at the pinkette in the picture who was sitting next to me. Smiles were spread across both our faces. I closed my eyes, fighting about tears that were forming.

No matter how much I wanted to deny, no matter how much I did deny it, I knew the truth. I knew for a fact, that girl I had met today, was my Sakura.

* * *

**A/N - Edited! **


	8. When Will She See?

When Will She See? ~ Neji's P.O.V. ~

I stared at the indigo haired girl lying on the couch. I had found her wondering the streetS and drunken state, yesterday night. She was barely able to walk. She had been there again, at that dang host club, seeing that Ishimaru guy no doubt. I don't know how many times I have told Hinata about him and those host clubs. Even, Hanabi, her fifthteen year old sister, can see that those guys are deceiving.

Anyway, last night, around 11PM, I picked her up and drove her to my place for the night. If her father saw her in the drunken state, he would've had a fit. He doesn't know she is going to host clubs, drinking with that-that... hooligan. No, that wasn't even a strong enough word for him.

I sat down in a nearby chair and stared out of the window. Why didn't she see that that guy didn't love her? I guess, she would have to learn the hard way to see. I ran a hand through my long, brown hair. Let me be honest with you all. I'm very protective when it comes to this young lady. Not just because of the fact that she is part of the main branch and heiress to my family. But, something more, something much deeper. The truth was, I was in love with her. Yes, I cherished and loved Hinata very deeply. I swore to always protect her from harm; I would always be there for her when she needed me to be. I swore to comfort her and take care of her. I swore that I would always love her even if she didn't love me back.

I looked back over at Hinata. She moved a bit and sighed contently, "Ishimaru-kun,"

I scowled,

_What's so great about him, Hinata-sama?_ I thought._ I would love to know._

"Oh, Ishimaru-kun, stop you're embarrassing me," Hinata mumbled.

_Stop saying his name. Stop it..._

I looked away from her and closed my eyes, I would kill to know what it was about this guy that attracted Hinata to him. I would love to know what he had that I didn't. I actually love and care about Hinata. I have since I first saw her. I was nine-years-old and my father had passed away. I was sent to live with the main branch of the Hyuga. I was sure I was going to be hated by everyone since I wasn't a part of the main branch. But I was wrong.

* * *

_I looked out of the window, watching the cars go by. I was on my way to the Hyuga manor. I was sure I wasn't going to fit in with the rest of them. When my father was alive, he and I had lived a simple, less fancy life. On the other hand the main branch of the Hyuga lived in luxury._

_I sighed deeply. Why did my father have to get sick? Why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave me alone? I wasn't going to matter to these people, I was beneath them. I looked down at the picture of my father and I that I held tightly in my hands. We were so happy in the photo. But now, I was no longer happy. Happiness may be something I wouldn't know anymore. I loved my father, more than anyone in the world, beside my mother. My father was... a great man._

_The sound of gravel hit my eardrums, I looked up and saw a huge all brick mansion. It was so much bigger than the simple house my father and I lived in. The older man drove up the gravel road, "Here we are Neji-san, Hyuga manor."_

_"I see..." I said, looking at him._

_"Oh, and by the way. My name is Hyuga Hiroshima, I will be meeting all your needs while you stay at the Hyuga manor." the gray haired man said._

_I looked at Hiroshima, "Thank you for taking care of me."_

_"Not a problem, it's my job."_

_We drove up into the driveway and stopped in front of the garage. Hiroshima put the car in park, and unbuckled his seat belt, I did the same. Hiroshima came around to my side of the door and opened it._

_"Thank you," I said, stepping out of the car._

_"I will bring your luggage in the house in a moment, Neji-san," he said, shutting the door. "Now, please follow me."_

_I nodded and followed the older man. We went through the neatly, organized garage and through the door that entered the mansion. I found myself in the kitchen of the mansion, it was HUGE. It was like one of those restaurant kitchens I've seen on TV. There were cooks and maids talking and laughing among themselves. A few looked at me and smiled half-heartedly._

_"Hello there," said one of the cooks. "Are you Neji-san?"_

_"Um, yes,"_

_"Oh! Hello there! We're so happy you're here!" said another cook._

_I smiled a bit at them, "Thank you, ma'am."_

_I turned my head and continued to follow Hiroshima. I could see through their fake acts, they could care less that I was here. I wasn't one of the "special" Hyugas. I wouldn't be surprised if they would poison my food to just get rid of me in the end._

_I followed Hiroshima up marble stairs and down a long hallway. This place, it was nothing like my old home. Tons of rooms filled the hallway, all of them fully furnished, but with no one in them._

_We finally stopped in front of the fourth bedroom on the left side of the hallway, "This will be your room, Neji-san. I hope you will find it suitable."_

_"Yes. Thank you for everything." I replied, bowing._

_"You're welcome; I will get your things in now."_

_Hiroshima turned and went the way we came. I went into the bedroom I was given and looked around. A king size bed sat in the middle of the room. A nightstand stood next to the bed, and a dresser was on the other side of the bedroom along with a matching chest. A few pictures of landscapes hung on the walls._

_"Plain room," I said to myself sitting on the bed. "But, still pretty nice... Huh, father?"_

_I looked down at the picture, "It's not like home though." Tears filled my eyes as I stared at my father. No! I have to be strong, boys and men don't cry. They aren't supposed to cry, that's what my father told me! But- I broke down._

_"Father!" I sobbed gently. "Oh, father why'd you have to die? No one here is-is going to care about me!"_

_I held the photo close to my heart, "You said, you'd never leave me!"_

_Tears slipped from my eyes and down my cheeks. What kind of man was I? Crying like a little infant! My father requested that I stayed strong, not to cry over his death. But here I was, crying._

_"Ne-Neji-nii-san?" a small voice said._

_I opened my tear filled eyes and looked over at the door, "Oh, you're crying..." The girl began to walk in the room._

_"I-I'm not crying!" I said, quickly wiping my tears away._

_"It's okay to cry, I know you lost your father. I know if my father died, I would cry." the girl said, coming up to me._

_"Men aren't supposed to cry!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, they have to be strong and brave! Crying is for those who are weak!" I stated, as more tears fell from my eyes._

_The girl hugged me gently, "I-I don't think it makes you weak. You-you loved your father, you're just sad that he's gone."_

_My eyes widen a bit, this girl's embrace was so warm, and comforting. After a few more moments, she let go. I looked at her; she had short indigo hair, soft purple eyes, and wore a purple dress._

_"Who are you?" I asked, looking at her._

_"Oh! Um, my name is Hyuga Hinata. It's nice to meet you Neji-nii san!" she said, bowing._

_I smiled at her a bit. Hyuga Hinata, what a pretty name, it suited her too. She was so cute and innocent too, I've never met a girl like her, "It's nice to meet you too, Hinata-sama."_

_She smiled, "Would you like to come out and play with me?"_

_"Ah, sure..." I said, nodding and sitting my picture down on the nightstand._

_Hinata took my hand and began to lead me. I looked at our hands intertwined; I didn't think anyone would care about me here. But, this girl made me feel very welcome, even with a few words... I felt that my bond with her would be very strong._

* * *

"Mmm, where am I?" Hinata moaned. "What happened?"

I opened my eyes, "Hinata-sama, you're awake."

"Neji-nii san, is that you?"

Hinata sat up slowly and looked over at me. Then she groaned, holding her head, "Ah, my head..."

"Well, that's what happens when you go out drinking." I said, standing to my feet.

"Oh yeah..." Hinata said, with a small smile. "My night with Ishimaru-kun."

I went into the kitchen, "Yeah, this is the THIRD night I have found you in the streets, drunk."

"But-but we had so much fun, Nii-san."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did," I said, pouring a glass of water. "But, look at the consequences."

"I know, but-but, Ishimaru-kun," Hinata said. "Um,"

I came back into the living room, "Um, what?" I asked, handing her some aspirin and water,

"He likes me Neji-san!"

"Who? You mean that, Ishimaru-kun?"

She nodded, blushing deeply. I sighed deeply, if I wasn't so mellow... I knew that guy was lying to Hinata, making her think that he actually liked her. He only told her that he liked her to keep her coming to the club.

"Hinata-sama, please listen to me,"

"I know what you are going to say, and I refuse to believe it!" Hinata said sternly. "I'm in love with Ishimaru-kun and he likes me, I can feel that his feelings are true for me!"

I could feel my heart throbbing with pain. No matter what I said to her, nothing was getting through. I knew if she kept denying the truth she was going to get hurt. But... it seemed like her getting hurt was the only way it was going to get her to see the truth. Though it pained me to see her hurt, I knew that it would be for the best. There was no longer any point in arguing with her about the situation. I just had to be there to comfort her when the time came.

"Well- I..."

"What is it, Nii-san?" she asked, taking the medicine.

"Well, I guess I was wrong," I said, half smiling. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome; I hope to meet him soon!"

"I'll ask him if he could meet you next time I go to the club." Hinata retorted.

"Well, not tonight," I said. "Why don't you take it easy tonight?"

"Okay... But, I'll see him tomorrow!"

"Right..."

"Neji-san, can you please make me some of your blueberry tea?" she asked, with a smile.

"Of course," I replied, walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N - Edited! **


	9. Oh, He's Going To Get It

Oh, He's Going To Get It ~ Ino's P.O.V. ~

I sat in the lunchroom at work eating my salad with low fat salad dressing on the side. Ah, lunchtime my favorite time of the day! For one hour there was no stress of being the secretary of the richest man in all of Konoha, Hiashi Hyuga, owner of Hyuga Industries. Well, truth be told, I really didn't want to be a secretary of anyone. The job of my dreams was actually to be an artist, just like Yamamoto Sai. But since being an artist wouldn't put food on the table or keep the bills paid, I had to find a real job. While it paid well, I still hated being a secretary.

I did things I thought were boring. I organized Hiashi's paperwork, answered his calls, and got him things that he wanted, like tea. I also had to babysit his daughter, Hyuga Hinata, to make sure she did her job correctly. Well, he certainly trusted her, didn't he?

I heard my phone vibrating in my purse; I pulled it out and looked at the name, _Yamanaka Sakura._

"What's she doing calling me?" I asked myself. "Shouldn't she be meeting Sai-san's friend? Maybe she has, but wants to tell me a little about him?"

I pressed the talk button on my phone, "So, how'd it go?" I cooed.

"I want to move! RIGHT NOW!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Whoa! That was not the answer I was expecting. Plus we can't move, we're under a contract! What happened?"

"I met Sai-san's friend, and he's a total jerk!"

"But, didn't you _just_ meet him. It's just now 1:35!" I retorted. "How can you label him a jerk that fast?"

"I met him BEFORE I met him just now..."

"You did? When? How?"

"It's a long story, do you have time to talk?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my lunch break." I answered, crossing my legs. "Tell me everything!"

"Fine, but please don't get mad," Sakura said. "There is no need to do anything rash when you get home."

"I promise I won't! Now, tell me what happened!"

I sat and listened to Sakura's story of what happened. Sakura told me about how she and the guy met out on their balconies, and had an argument. She told me how he called her a brat, just because of a word. She told me how when she met the guy in person, that he was completely rude to her. How he called her a 'chick' and once again, a 'brat'. Then she told me that the guy started talking about her chest!

By the end of the story, I was extremely angry. How dare that creep insult Sakura like that! I was positive that he didn't talk to the girls he entertained like that. Yeah, Sakura also mentioned that he was a host. I'm sure that was a HUGE turnoff for her.

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed angrily. "He's lucky that I wasn't there! I would've done more than stepped on his foot!"

"I know you would have," Sakura began. "But, it's over now. What's happened has happened. I'm just not going to get involved with the guy anymore."

"Still, he insulted you Sakura. You're a young lady that needs to be treated with respect!"

"Ino, you said you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm not mad!" I shouted.

"Yes, you are. Whenever you shout you are normally mad or excited. I know you aren't excited about this news," she paused. "Or are you?"

"I'm not excited or mad. I'm not happy about what has been said to you."

"Well, like I said, it's over now, don't worry about it." Sakura said.

"Hmph, I can see why you want to move though," I began. "It's a shame we're under a six year contract."

"Huh, yeah, I might have gone a little overboard on that. Sorry."

"I completely understand."

"Anyway, you know I'm interested in someone else,"

"You mean mister mystery boy right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm determined to find him still. He's the one I want to- He seemed like-" Sakura trailed off.

About two years ago, Sakura met a young man that she was unable to forget. She knows his face, but she still hasn't found the guy that matches his description. Sakura once learned his name, but then forgot it the next day. She's been very determined to find this young man, I don't understand why. There are tons of young men that would love to date her! But yet she tells me that she wants to find the one 'who knows her'. How could he know her if she didn't know mystery boy? Ah, I'm getting confused just thinking about it!

Well, I guess there are just something's I will never understand fully about Sakura, no mattered how hard I tried.

"I know, I should've just kept that in mind. I'm sorry I just jumped in and just decided that you should meet that guy."

"See, you should let me speak for myself!" Sakura stated.

"You're right, you're right," I replied, laughing a bit. "I just want what's best for you."

And I did. I wouldn't be sitting in this lunchroom right now if I were a selfish sister. We would be at our old apartment complex, in our old apartment building, painting. We would probably have nothing to eat; bills wouldn't be paid, and would most likely be getting kicked out of our apartment. Our family wasn't exactly the wealthiest family on earth, they wouldn't be able to help us much.

Sakura sighed, "I know, but still. Let me speak for myself sometimes, Ino."

"Alright, alright," I said, nodding. "I won't butt into your conversations anymore... Unless if I find it necessary!"

"ANYWAY, I have to go. I'm reading about the dance academy I'm going to check out tomorrow."

"Okay then, I'll see you when I get home," I said, nodding. "Stay away from that guy!"

"I'll stay away from him,"

"Don't look, talk, or go around him!"

"Okay, I get the point! Bye Ino." she said.

"Bye!"

She and I hung up. I could still feel a burning sensation in my stomach. Sakura knew exactly what she was talking about. I WAS angry.

* * *

Once I got off work, I drove straight home. I didn't stop to shop or pick up something to eat; I had more important business that I had to attend to. What business? Well, a certain someone was going to get an earful from me, maybe more than an earful! What he did to Sakura had been simmering in my mind for the rest of the day. The more I thought about it the more angry I got.

I drove into the apartment parking lot and parked my car. I took the keys out of the ignition, grabbed my purse, and got out of the car. I quickly walked up to the door, my heels clacking against the concrete of the street then the side walk. The doorman opened the door for me when I approached, "Good evening, Yamanaka-san."

"Good evening," I said coming inside.

"You seem to be in a hurry, something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, I just have a little situation to take care of."

"Ah, I see."

"Mmm-hmm, well I'll see you around." I said, before walking away.

I walked through the lobby, and straight up the stairs. I was sure the manager had spoken to me but, I didn't respond. I needed to reach my destination, my target. I went up the two flights of stairs and down the hallway. I looked at the numbers on each of the doors I passed. 2A, 2B, 2C, 2D...

I stopped in front of the door that read, '2E' and knocked... Loudly. I stood back and waited for someone to answer. I wasn't going to wait all night for the guy to open the door. If he didn't answer the door in the next five seconds I was kicking the door down. After a few moments, someone unlocked and unchained the door. A spiky haired blond opened the door, "Um, may I help you?"

"You, are you a friend of Sai-san?" I asked, with a smile.

"Yes, I am." he answered in a confused tone. "Why do you- AH!"

Before he could finish his sentence, I tackled him to the ground and grabbed him by the collar, "How dare you insult my sister!"

"What the hell?! Your-your sister?!" he exclaimed. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The girl you called a brat! She was my sister!" I exclaimed, shaking him.

He gently pushed me off of him and pinned me on the floor, "Sweetie, listen, I can be a nice guy. Really I can. Maybe, if you play your cards right, I'll be nice to you?"

"Oh, I didn't realize you were that kind of guy." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, you'll definitely like me. What a cute smile you have," he purred. "What's your name beautiful?"

I batted my eyelashes and giggled, "Thank you. My name's Yamanaka Ino, handsome."

"Ino-hime," he breathed. "I'm sorry I was mean to your sister, but she was mean to me too."

"Oh, she didn't tell me that on the phone, you poor dear."

"Yeah, but you're nice. You're a good girl aren't you?"

"You've seen right through me." I said with a wink.

"Well then, let me fix that..."

He leaned forward a bit; I took a hold of his wrist and twisted it tightly. He cried out in pain and sat up, letting go of my hand in the process. Come on now, you think I'm really that easy to seduce? Well, you have a lot to learn about this girl!

"I'm not so easy to influence, blondie!" I said, standing to my feet and twisting his arm towards his back.

"Man, are you and your sister 'he-men' or something?!" he exclaimed.

I twisted his arm more, "EXCUSE ME?!"

"OW, OW, OW! SAI! SAI! HELP ME! There's a mad woman that's trying to break my arm!"

I pressed my foot against his back, lucky I wore a skort today! "You take back what you said! Take it back right now!"

"Ino-san, what on earth is going on here?!" I heard Sai shout. "What are you doing to Naruto?"

"Oh, Sai-san!" I said, letting go of the creep's arm. "Hello."

The blond hit the ground face first, I blushed with embarrassment. I totally forgot that Sai also lived here for a moment! What he must think of me now.

"Hi," Sai said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"She was trying to break my freakin' arm!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting up. "Man, how many more chicks are going to beat me up today?!"

"Why you!" I exclaimed, starting to run toward him.

Naruto screamed and covered his head. Sai held me back, "Ino-Ino-san, please calm down!"

"Ino, what in the world is going on here?!" Sakura shouted.


	10. I Don't Want To Lose You Again

I Don't Want To Lose You Again - Naruto's P.O.V. -

I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the water to boil in the pot on the stove. I was going to eat an instant cup of ramen and go straight to bed, before something else bad happened to me. I couldn't see what possibly would make this day worse. I mean, I met the girl I loved again and, pretty much blew chances to be with her. Yeah, I know what I said earlier. I pretty much insulted her... But, when I saw it was her, I panicked. I was no different from when I was nineteen; I was still running away from her.

Suddenly I heard knocking... Very loud knocking. I stood up and started for the door, did Sai forget his key again? I unlocked and unchained the door. I opened the door and saw, not Sai, but a blond girl standing before me, "Um, may I help you?"

"You are you a friend of Sai-san?" she asked, with a smile.

"Yes, I am," I answered in a confused tone. "Why do you- AH!"

Before I could finish my sentence, the girl tackled me to the ground and grabbed me by the collar. I stared at her with confusion and a hint of fear in my eyes. What the hell was this?!

"How dare you insult my sister!"

"What the hell?! Your-your sister?!" I exclaimed. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The girl you called a brat! She was my sister!" the blond exclaimed, shaking me.

Okay Naruto, calm this girl down. Use your host charms. I knew exactly what to do with this girl, she looked so easy to flatter and seduce. I gently pushed her off of me and pinned her on the floor, "Sweetie, listen, I can be a nice guy. Really I can. Maybe, if you play your cards right, I'll be nice to you?"

"Oh, I didn't realize you were that kind of guy." she said, smiling sweetly.

Got her.

"Yeah, you'll definitely like me. What a cute smile you have," I purred. "What's your name beautiful?"

She batted her long eyelashes and giggled, "Thank you. My name's Yamanaka Ino, handsome."

"Ino-hime," I breathed. "I'm sorry I was mean to your sister, but she was mean to me too."

"Oh, she didn't tell me that on the phone, you poor dear."

"Yeah, but you're nice. You're a good girl, aren't you?"

"You've seen right through me." she said with a wink.

"Well then, let me fix that..."

I wasn't one for working at home, but if it were to calm this girl down, I was willing. I leaned forward a bit, but then she took a hold of my wrist and twisted it tightly. I cried out in pain and sat up, letting go of her hand in the process. I looked down at her, she wasn't under my spell?! No girl has been able to resist my sweet talk and charms. Was I losing my touch?!

"I'm not so easy to influence, blondie!" she stated, standing to her feet and twisting my arm towards my back.

"Man, are you and your sister 'he-men' or something?!" I exclaimed accidentally.

Oh crud! Now I've done it! Wrong words to use, Naruto!

She twisted my arm more, "EXCUSE ME?!"

"OW, OW, OW! SAI! SAI! HELP ME! There's a mad woman that's trying to break my arm!"

She pressed her foot against my back; yep its official this was the worst day of my life!

"You take back what you said! Take it back right now!" she shouted

"Ino-san, what on earth is going on here?!" I heard Sai shout. "What are you doing to Naruto?"

"Oh, Sai-san!" she said, letting go of my arm. "Hello."

I hit the ground face first, how many more girls were going to beat me up today?! Normally, girls were hugging and kissing me!

"Hi," Sai said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"She was trying to break my freakin' arm!" I exclaimed, sitting up. "Man, how many more chicks are going to beat me up today?!"

"Why you!" she exclaimed, starting to run toward him.

I screamed and covered my head. Sai held me back, "Ino-Ino-san, please calm down!"

"Ino, what's going on here?!" Sakura shouted.

I looked up and saw Sakura now standing in the doorway. Dread filled me, if she heard what I said to her sister... Ahhhh, it was hard telling what she would do to me this time. I quickly began to crawl away, retreating to my bedroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I took in a deep breath and sat up, pressing my back against the door. Maybe it was time for me to go to bed now. Yeah, forget the ramen, go straight to bed.

I crawled up to my unmade bed and climbed right into it, placing the covers over my head, "Well, this was the worst day of my life. I missed work, I got beat up by two girls, the girl I love came back, and I messed up pretty much all chances I had with her..."

I looked out of the balcony window; I was an idiot, a complete and total idiot. I couldn't do anything right, I couldn't... even live the way mom wanted me to live. I placed my face in my pillow and closed my eyes, wishing right now that I could go back in time and change what had happened. I wish I hadn't gone down a broken road when mom died. I must be disappointing her so much right now.

* * *

A few hours after I had escaped murder, I fell asleep, dreaming of the past. I dreamt of the day... I fell in love with Sakura...

_I sat and watched her from a distance; she walked along the beach in her bare feet and pink sundress that was darker than her hair; it seemed like she was thinking of something, but that was just me. I sighed; the past week with her was completely different. My heart and mind were racing when I was with her, I didn't know what was going on but, I really liked the feeling._

_The sun was setting in the sky; it splashed shades of red and orange into the clear, blue ocean. The sunset was hitting her perfectly; the pink haired angel glowed even more than usual. I sighed as I stood to my feet and started over to her, "Hey, it's getting late, Sakura-chan. We should be getting home soon."_

_"Oh come on, Naruto, you're such an adult," she said, turning her head back towards me. "Ten more minutes!"_

_"Huh, okay, okay," I laughed. "And I'm not an adult, I'm seventeen."_

_"And I'm almost fourteen. You're an ADULT."_

_"Adult am I? I'm going to have to throw you in the ocean for saying that." I said, scooping her up in my arms. She screamed as I began to run towards the ocean with her. I swung her around and acted like I was about to throw her in, "Okay! I'm sorry!" she cried._

_"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked._

_"I said I was sorry! Now put me down!"_

_I held her closer, "I don't think I want to!"_

_"You pervert!" she blurted, then covered her mouth._

_"Oh, so now I'm a pervert?" I asked, starting to throw her into the water again._

_"No! No! No! I didn't mean that!" The pinkette exclaimed, holding onto me._

_I blushed and looked down at Sakura; her face was buried into my chest. My heart started racing, literally pounding, could I be... in love with Sakura? No, that's perverted right? It was perverted to be in love with a fourteen year old? I began to carry her out of the water; she glanced up at me, her green eyes hitting mine. I smiled gently, "I wasn't going to throw you in, you know."_

_She hit my chest playfully, "You were being pretty convincing."_

_"Heh, heh, I'm a pretty good actor, huh?" I said, setting her down._

_"Not really." Sakura replied, sticking her tongue out._

_I looked down at her and touched her head; she took ahold of my wrist with both her hands and, looked back up at me a faint blush spread across her face. "You're still patting my head like I'm a little girl still, Naruto."_

_"I'm sorry; it's a force of habit." I smiled. "Go and do what you want. We'll be leaving soon."_

_I took my hand off of Sakura's head; she smiled and ran back to the shore of the waters. I smiled more, that smile it always got to me. I stared at the pinkette and sighed deeply. She was younger than me, but she was so mature and smart. She was the sweetest, nicest, and heh, sometimes the cruelest girl I knew. She was younger than me, but I really... I really loved her. Ah... did I just think of the word, love?_

_"Naruto!" she called out to me._

_"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" I called back._

_"Come and walk with me!"_

_I ran up to her and began to walk beside her. I felt her small, soft hand grab ahold of my fairly large hand. She looked up me and smiled brightly, "I really like being with you Naruto, even though you are a total goofball."_

_My hand tightened around Sakura's, as I closed my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck. Goofball, huh? Oh well, I didn't mind it coming from her. I smiled warmly, yes, this was it. This was definitely it. This was love; this is what it felt like. Sakura was the most precious person in the world to me; I wanted no one to ever take her away. No one and nothing._

* * *

I felt my heart begin to ache, dreaming of her, remembering the day I fell in love with her-tore me up inside. It was one my precious and most important memories. I slowly woke up, I was lying on my side facing the clock, 12:25am, "Damn, so early..." I got up, throwing the covers off of me and grabbed my carton of cigarettes. I went to the balcony door and gently opened it, pulling out a cigarette and placing it into my mouth. I lit the lighter and placed it at the end of the cherry scented stick and, lit it.

I leaned up against the balcony railing, took in the smoke and blew it out, "Now, I remember why I love the cherry scent so much, because it reminded me... of her scent."

My eyes met the balcony next door, just to think, she was here back in my grasp. I couldn't lose her again; I wasn't going to lose her again!

"Sakura-chan..." I said gently. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I-I want you back, please start over with me."


	11. A Sudden Change of Heart?

Sakura's P.O.V. ~ A Sudden Change of Heart?

The next morning I woke up to a loud sound coming from outside of my door. I grunted and rubbed my eyes sleepily, what in the world was that? I looked at the clock, 8:50AM, ugh, way too early. I covered my pillow over my head and moaned. What the heck was that sound? It sounded like a dying animal or something. And the sound only seemed like it was getting louder. I tossed and turned, pressing my pillow against my ear as hard as I could, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't block out the noise.

I sat up and growled in frustration, when I found whatever was making that sound, I would kill it! I got up from my bed, grabbed my robe and slipped it on my body. I marched over to the balcony door and unhooked the chain, I threw open the door and stepped onto the balcony. Instantly the noise got louder, I looked over and my eyes locked onto the noise maker. It was him, that rude, blond that I unfortunately had to live next door to now. He was asleep on his balcony; he was slumped against his door, snoring like a bear. His mouth was open and drool came from the side of his mouth.

I could feel my anger beginning to rise, my blood pressure skyrocketed, I wanted to strangle him for waking me up. I went over to the railing and gripped it tightly, he better be lucky I couldn't reach him, "HEY YOU!" I shouted from across the way; he didn't move, he didn't even flinch! I let go of the railing and went back into my room. I looked around the room, and found an empty soda bottle. I went out with the bottle and threw it right at his head. He jumped, banging his head against the glass door. "OW! What the hell?!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you doing out here sleeping?!" I exclaimed.

He opened his eyes and looked over at me, he smiled a bit. "Ah, good-morning. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

I looked at him with a perplexed look; he was apologizing to me and being nice to me? He wasn't like that yesterday, he was a huge jerk! What was with the change of heart? "Uh, yeah! I'm surprised you haven't wakened anyone else up yet with your loud snoring!"

Naruto sat up and brushed himself off a bit, then stretched and yawned, "Sorry, I went out here last night to think and well, I guess I dozed off."

I stared at him with a blank face, what kind of idiot goes outside to think and then falls asleep on the balcony? This guy was truly one of a kind; I looked down and shook my head, "Well, fine..." I replied finally. "Try not to- to do that anymore! You woke me up!"

"Again, I'm sorry I woke you." he apologized.

I looked at him with a perplexed look, what was up with him? No yelling at me and calling me a 'brat' like he did yesterday? Maybe he was having a bad day yesterday or something. I shook my head and pushed these thoughts away as I turned and went back inside, closing the door behind me. I looked at my clock again; it was now 9:05AM. There was no sense in trying to go back to sleep now, I had to get ready to go visit that dance academy at noon, no need to go back to sleep and sleep in. So, I guess in a way that guy prevented me from sleeping in.

* * *

After I had showered and got dressed, I got ready to leave. I walked into the living room and grabbed my purse that I had left on the couch the other day. On the coffee table I noticed a note addressed to me in Ino's handwriting. I picked it up and began to read it,

_Sakura,_

_I'm going to be working late tonight. There are some instant meals in the fridge for dinner. Oh, and don't forget that you are going to visit that dance studio at noon, don't be late! Okay, I think that's it... Oh yeah, one more thing, stay away from that blond idiot that we are now unfortunately living next door to now!_

_Love,_

_Ino_

I rolled my eyes a bit, like I was that dense to actually go around him. I was never going to go around him ever again in my life, after what he did and said to Ino and I...? Nope! I placed the note in my pocket and went toward the front door, I opened it and to my surprise Naruto was standing there. Naruto looked at me and then looked down, "Ah, hey, I was just about to knock on your door." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, why?" I asked looking up at him.

"Why? Well, I-I um, wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for breakfast or something," he began. "I wanted to make it up to you, for you know... being a jerk toward you."

I stepped past him and closed the door, "I don't think so," I replied, locking the door.

"Bu-but, I'll get you anything you want! It's my treat!"

"Again, no."

I walked past him and towards the elevator, Naruto followed after me stammering and stuttering reasons why I should go out with him. What in the world was wrong with him? I thought, he thought I was some spoiled brat. I thought that he didn't like me. I pressed the down button of the elevator and went inside once it opened. Naruto was still going on and on, still asking me out even after I give him my answer. I shook my head, "Listen and listen well," I began, pressing the lobby button. "I'm really, really not interested in a guy who called me a brat."

"But, I'm sor-!" He was cut off by the elevator door closing; this guy was really something else. I waited for the elevator to stop at the lobby; soon I heard a 'ding' and the elevator opened. Once again Naruto was standing right in front of me; I gave him an angry look. "Why are you following me?"

"I won't stop following you, until you go out with me!" Naruto replied.

I got off the elevator and brushed past him, "It's not going to happen!"

"Why not?!" He followed me through the lobby. "I'm willing to make it up to you, and you're saying, 'no'!"

"Money can't buy forgiveness!" I replied, going out of the front door.

I looked back and saw that Naruto was still following me. I grunted in frustration, he wasn't going to give up! I began to run into the city. Maybe I'd be able to shake him somewhere. I heard fast paced footsteps behind me, I looked back and Naruto was hot on my trail. I screamed a bit and turned my head forward again. What wasn't he getting?! I wasn't interested in him, I would never be interested in him, and that was final!

"Do you really think you can outrun me?!" he shouted. "I have longer legs and, I know this city better than you do!"

"Leave me alone! I'm not interested!"

"Will you just please stop and listen to me?!"

"No! I don't want to hear what you have to say!" I shouted, dodging people walking through the streets.

"Why are you being so freakin' stubborn?!" Naruto shouted.

"Why are you such a freakin' jerk?!"

Before I knew it, my wrist was gently grabbed by him and I was stopped. I gasped; I didn't realize he was that close to me! He turned me around, I swung at him but he grabbed my other wrist, "Let me go! I don't like you and never will! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry; I was a jerk toward you and your sister! It was wrong and- I'm sorry!"

I stared up at him in confusion, what in the world happened to him? He was a total jerk yesterday and now he was apologizing and wanting to take me out today. I sighed, I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone till I agreed to at least have breakfast with him, "Okay, I accept your apology."

Naruto's eyes instantly lit up, he smiled brightly as he let go of my hands, "Thank you! I promise that I will treat you and sister better from now on!" he announced. "Now, come on I'll take you out for breakfast! I know this great place that's right around the corner that has great meals!"

He put his arm around me and began to lead me toward the restaurant. Surprisingly I didn't push away, it actually felt... nice... sort of... right. Whoa, get a hold of yourself Sakura! You had to continue to look for and wait for him... the one that actually knows you and who you are...

* * *

**A/N - Chapter 12 coming soon! :D **


End file.
